1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of resealable storage bags. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable presenting information on transparent resealable storage bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are no known apparatus that allow for presenting information on transparent resealable storage bags. An example of a resealable storage bag is a Ziploc® bag that was developed by Dow Chemical Company and originally test marketed in 1968. Heretofore, storage bags have been utilized for the sole purpose of storing items. Doing otherwise is unobvious since the original purpose of a storage bag is to store items. The general operation of known resealable storage bags begins with opening the bag, inserting items and resealing the bag. In order to retrieve items from the bag, the seal is opened and the items are retrieved. The bag may then be reused or discarded. There are no known resealable storage bags that allow for the presentation of graphic images such as numbers, letters, cartoon characters (such as Disney® characters, e.g., Mickey Mouse®), colors, animals, dinosaurs, flowers, trains, cars, planes, hearts, marketing logos, puzzles (including puzzles that are complete when the sides of the bag are next to one another and incomplete when the sides of the bag are separated) or any other information such as instructional information or information that changes color based on temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,807 to Ausnit, patented on Mar. 3, 1964, entitled “Slider for a Pouch and the Like” is an example of an apparatus that stores items with a resealable slide fastener. See FIG. 1. This is an example of an apparatus that may be utilized to store items in a resealable bag, and for which the presenting of information is not contemplated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,395 to Noble, patented on Jun. 8, 2004, entitled “Hat with Display Device” is an example of an apparatus that presents graphics images but which is unable to store items and seal them inside.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,281 to Bunn, et al., patented on Apr. 4, 2000, entitled “Writing Implement Attachment” is an example of an apparatus that presents indicia on front and back surfaces of a surface that is attached to a writing implement. The apparatus is intended to deter theft of the writing implement, however the device is unable to store items and seal them inside. See FIG. 3 for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,924,411 to Reider, patented on Aug. 2, 2005, entitled “Printable Bandage” is an example of an apparatus that enables the printing of graphics on a bandage. The apparatus is intended to help kids overcome fear and discomfort associated with an injury using decorated bandages, see for example FIG. 1, element 26 on bandage 24. The apparatus is unable to sealable store items within it.
None of the related art devices allow for presenting information on transparent resealable storage bags and for at least the limitations described above there is a need for an apparatus and method for presenting information on transparent resealable storage bags.